User talk:Zakor1138
Welcome a Board! I like to Welcome you to the Ghostbusters Wiki! Thanks for your contributions. A few tips for this wiki: *Please remember to sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. *Please read the Community Portal (Updated Feb, 06 2009) to know what is expected. *Before making a new page use the search bar, or topic on the front page of the wiki and search for it, in case its already made. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Devilmanozzy About the pages on the toys... I'm thinking your not aware of the article The Real Ghostbusters Toy Line and the articles connected to it. Now, I made 95% of the articles there and I'm not very happy with some of my articles. So lets not jump the gun here and start deleted articles, lets find a way to work everything together. The angle I was going for was lines of toys instead of single toys. We need to agree to one or the other, or maybe both (I'd say sometimes the toys such as the Hero lines really don't need pages for each toy). Anyways, what do you want to do? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 17:30, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know. I thought I could just add them as characters instead as toys. My bad! Zakor1138 00:17, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I'll guess we'll add 'em as lines of toys. Zakor1138 00:20, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah I'll get the images you posted to the line pages and get them together. Hey it happens. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 15:12, May 27, 2010 (UTC) About the name changes PLease stop moving pages and changing names. They may have that name for a reason. To suggest a better name go to the talk pages. I do read those. TY. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 19:01, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :Talk:Spectral Ghostbusters I see. Please let me decide this sort of thing. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 19:03, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Alrighty then. Zakor1138 19:05, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :::But thanks for pointing these things out! This wiki needs more of this sort of thing. Please don't hold back, but don't move them, inform me, it is better to do this way. That way I can double check. Good catches! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 19:09, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure thing! Zakor1138 19:10, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Question about the Azetlor articles Azetlor the Collector and Azetlor the Destroyer, do you feel they should be merged? If so, let me know and I'll do it. I think people are likely to be looking content of both articles. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 21:02, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the pics Also, I like your avatar of Kamandi from The Brave and the Bold. SonofSamhain 06:40, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Cool updates on the articles! Nice to see I'm not the only one throwing up images now. In regards to New Jersey Parallelogram, there is no clear image of it as you know. I'll look into making more for the gallery, but what you posted works fine. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 13:11, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Your Nominated for Sysop I have Nominated you for Sysop (General) here. If you want the position all you need to do is reply to the request, then wait to make sure no one has objections. Basically, the tools you get will be the delete function and the block function. Here is a page of guidelines I made Mod Startup Kit. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 16:13, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!....Wiki? I feel that the Beetlejuice Franchise needs a wiki. I'm starting research on what all is out there under the Franchise. I'm looking for friends and like minded editors for this project. I don't know as much or have the resources I have had for other wikis for this project. If started, I think it could be a great wiki to promote with Ghostbusters Wiki, Filmation Ghostbusters Wiki, and Ghostbusters Fanon Wiki. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:57, October 13, 2010 (UTC) *That sounds cool. If you do start it, I'll check it out and see if I can do anything. Zakor1138 16:58, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Supernatural creatures in Ghosts category Hey there! Just thought I'd say something. Should the supernatural beings not already posted in the Ghosts category be listed there? You know, like Irena Cortez and Mermaids. I thought they should be listed there for best keeping. Zakor1138 05:49, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :Problem is, there is no easy answer to the problem without a lot of work. The real issue is the category(ies). I think this is the type of issue that the whole community here needs to look at and think about. Go to Forum:"Ghosts" Category....We need a new plan here Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:11, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Mrmichaelt is up for Sysop I'm looking for thoughts on his performance and if he should be upgraded to Sysop. Note, I am not upgrading anyone further after this for awhile. Requests for administrator Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 11:23, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Toon Zone Did you just join the Toon Zone and post in the DC Animation forum the other day? I go by Yojimbo there and am one of the Moderators. Mrmichaelt 05:05, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Yup, thats me, and wow, I didn't know you were Yojimbo! Thats awesome! Zakor1138 19:35, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Funny coincidence, isn't it? I had to look twice to see if that was you or not, heh. Welcome aboard! Mrmichaelt 02:40, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Agenda Policy (Important Read) Agenda Policy is a very Important Policy that addresses who we as a wiki are, and who we are not. I want all current administrators to read it over, and to sign it. (do this: "*~~~") I am doing this in light of my recent events and to show fellow fans that indeed we are a open and friendly place. It may seem a bit over the top, but I see reasons for it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 22:41, March 24, 2011 (UTC) New Stuff:Voting on Matters I have a matter I'd like you to vote and give input on here on this page: Ghostbusters Wiki:Voting on Matters. Also, please check this page whenever you visit here. Let me know if you have trouble using the table. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:29, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Clean up.... big one I had suspected user PrincessPussyCat0891 had stolen images from other sites, but tonight I found where he stole some.... GBFans. So after find a good 10 stolen images, I have deemed all his images were stolen either from GBFans, or Spook Central or other ghostbusters sites. I am deleting all his images (well there may be one or two savable) but too notable are some of these. So don't be surprised by the missing images, but don't worry, I'll fix those holes up with new screen caps I'm taking from the movies. So please be patent with this process. Keeping Ghostbusters Wiki creditable is my mission here. We do not need stolen images here. Most of the images I'm deleting look bad anyways. GBFans really has a terrible scanner over there lol. We can do better, and we are going to! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:58, June 21, 2011 (UTC) New Design for Ghostbusters Wiki Voting time I have finished up the new design, and we need one more vote for it. Please go here and look it over and vote. TY Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 21:05, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm so Sorry I'm so sorry I missed today's wiki abuse. I took the whole day off from the Internet for the one time in the year and I just got online at 9:30 pm to see all this. Really proves the point unregistered users should not be allowed to edit. Mrmichaelt 07:25, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :Well I was there and I dealt with it. One thing that is true, is the bigger the wiki gets, the more of a target we become. That being said, some of our more thought provoking edits/conversations come from unregistered users. You gotta take the good with the bad sometimes. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:54, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Second attack.... Ok we talk options to deal with what I'm calling the "Greenville Ghost Trapped Vandal". Both Isps... ( ) and ( ) are from Greenville, South Carolina. (Look it up yourself at topwebhosts.org-ip-locator). Tonight when I get back online, I'll be reading on how to report on VSTF, which is Wikias Spam and Vandalism task force. We have a vandal that can't be reasoned with. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:09, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back I see much love is finally being given to the arcade game The Real Ghostbusters. Could you however include the category "RGB:DE Characters" with the ghosts. Don't worry about the ones you already started, I fixed them up already. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 21:50, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :Glad to be back! So, yeah I'll add those to the remaining ghosts. Zakor1138 (talk) 21:51, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Probably the best of the old school games Ghostbusters related. I dig some of the ghosts and such. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 21:54, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Well hello there. I am Vlady! Y'know, from Wikizilla. So I see you're an admin here and in WZ. Congratulations. Well, just wanted to greet you. See ya later! TheSuperMechaVlady (talk) 21:08, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Merge "Gigantic Demonic Muscular Arms" into the "Hagost" I think it'd be better to treat it as one article, since it is only the deities arm(s). Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:17, February 1, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, ok. I don't know how to merge pages, though. Haven't done any admin duty in a long while. Zakor1138 (talk) 19:35, February 1, 2016 (UTC) ::No biggie. I just didn't want to step on your toes. I'll fix it up later tonight then. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 23:50, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Categorizing NOW comics non-humans So, I was thinking about removing or changing categories to several NOW Comics characters. In your opinion, what should we do with Spike, Nurtog, Xoryl, Lem, Irena Cortez, etc. For example, Irena is a werewolf, but should she really be under corporeal? I added it before the introduction of Legends, I believe, so I don't know if she should be reclassified. Zakor1138 (talk) 22:57, February 19, 2016 (UTC) :You sort of have to use your best judgement when it comes to comics and what info they give. For Xoryl and Lem, I take it they are interdimensional beings that resemble Bigfoot? In that case, I would make them corporeal. Unless they did something a ghost would do like get trapped or pass through a wall. That sort of thing. Same with Spike and Nurtog. Since Irena is a werewolf, I would guess both Corporeal and Legend. Since as a werewolf, she's still a solid being, correct? Mrmichaelt (talk) 03:02, February 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Irena is a werewolf like any other, and Nurtog I thought was a ghost being. I'll have to reread it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:26, February 20, 2016 (UTC) :::I guess I only asked that because I wasn't sure about non-human beings that aren't traditionally supernatural. Also, a followup question: would the same also apply to alien beings? Zakor1138 (talk) 04:09, February 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::Looking at the two alien articles I've done I can recall, Tourist Alien and Morty Feeb and Captain Zito, I did not. I gave them a Minor Characters tag and S! Characters since it was from Slimer!. I though them more as supporting cast and not paranormal entities to be fought like a ghost. I hope that would applies with what you're considering. --Mrmichaelt (talk) 04:15, February 20, 2016 (UTC) :::::That's true, but some like the Kryd and Mr. Fenortnor have fought the Ghostbusters. Note, I didn't mention the Fuggs or Merks because their unique physiology are akin to the paranormal. Of course, I did not do much research on the former, so I don't know how the GB combat them. Zakor1138 (talk) 04:28, February 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I see. Hmm. I suppose an 'Extraterrestrials' category may be in order to deal with these characters. Mrmichaelt (talk) 04:33, February 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::::That would be nice, and hey, there are quite a few articles that could fit that category. We almost have as many extraterrestrial articles as there are Unstable beings. Zakor1138 (talk) 04:42, February 20, 2016 (UTC) :::::::I'm in support of it. Drop Devilmanozzy a line to get his say in it and you can go from there. Mrmichaelt (talk) 04:46, February 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::I'm okay with it as well. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:35, February 20, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Us three are all in agreement, should Spookcentral weigh in as well? Zakor1138 (talk) 23:44, February 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::Per the Voting Policy here, no, since we already have three votes to make the category. Basically, you have 3/4 majority and that's enough to move forward. Mrmichaelt (talk) 03:35, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::Ok then. So, should I start adding the category, or wait a bit? Zakor1138 (talk) 03:37, February 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::Feel free to go ahead and start. Mrmichaelt (talk) 03:42, February 21, 2016 (UTC)